Fnaf Story Songs
by Sdb5ss
Summary: This was inspired for my love of music and of the lore of the Five Nights at Freddy's series. These songs are not in order so please don't fight among yourselves. Take these songs from a scared, sad, and angry little kid's point of view. Then, you will truly appreciate the songs and ghosts. Rated K because I'm still choosing between appropriate songs and cause I don't know.
1. Mangle Song Story

**_I had no idea there is a Fnaf category here. What the heck! Anyways, this idea popped into my mind when I first heard about this. Nothing much. I also think that the Mangle is originally a boy, like Foxy or any other animatronic who succeed their predecessor. But for this, I will make him a girl._**

The Mangle Song By Groundbreaking Featuring Nicole Gene

 _(Musical Pulsing) I'm...About to fall apart, Already halfway there, So I guess thats a start. I'm just a children's toy, For all the girls and boys. To break me down and put me back together, Oh the joy._

Mangle's POV

(Boop Boop) The sound echoes in my head as I begin to wake up for the next day. (Boop Boop Beep System Powering Up) I was not ready to get up but it was better then laying on the ground. Ding Ding! "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is now open" a voice over the loud speaker announced to the public outside the building. I pulled my endoskeleton up and made myself prepared to face the kids. It took everything I had because of what those kids did to me.

The children rushed in and started to crawl all over me. I didn't think too much of it though. This was part of my robotic life. Besides, it made them happy and I was always glad to make the children happy. It was like I was one of their play things. The cute boys and girls could tear me apart, piece by piece, and then put be back together. It was such a joyous thing.

After all the kids have left and the place goes dark, I use my light to find all my broken parts and try to assemble them back to me. A foot here, a few wires. It was nothing I couldn't handle, but it would always make me sad when I had to do this for it reminded me why I had to do it. Those adults who wore the purple outfits were never really much help.

 _Now, I hang from all the wires and I swing onto, Whoever's watching us on the night, So I can take a bite out of you-ou-ou-ou (Glitches)._

All of the sudden, the light by the camera flashed at me, making it a bit difficult for me to move. It be the new night guard. I let out a glitchy growl of anger at this intruder. How dare he come to this place at night and even flash at me?! If that was how he wanted to play, then so be it. I hoisted myself onto the decorations surrounding the ceiling and pulled myself up to the wires hanging overhead. I pushed at the camera a bit and heard the static. Then I moved on to the next room. Soon I was at the prize counter, staring at the device that was watching me. I was getting so annoyed now at having to do anything that I knew when I was going to see that worker, I would bite him. Hard.

 _I...Don't...Like...This. They all gave up...On trying to, Fix me every day. I... May... Not...Have, A grudge against, The one they hate, But that will not stop me, Today. (Musical Interlude)._

I should not be able to move around like this. The workers that used to fixed me stopped and they left me like this. I could never forgive them! The kids were innocent, especially after the unfortunate ending of the 5 children. I personally held no hate against the one my friends kept on talking about. But, he was the one who put them here in the first place. I wanted to help them; this was the only way!

I moved on to the Game Area, calling out to Balloon Boy, saying that it was time. He giggled and started to move. I kept on going, eventually getting to the Main Hall. A watching device was also there. I stared into it, hoping to unnerve the guard if he was looking. When I turned around I saw that Foxy, the older model, was coming out of the Parts/Services room. "Fo-fo-Foxy" I stuttered as he came forward. "Mangle" he groaned. "I will help you" I called. "Thank you" he moaned. "I will tell the guard that y-you are h-he-here". I let my radio go static.

 _The Mangle's out for you, Take a bite out of you. It's climbing upside down, There's nothing you can do. It's not out for revenge, Just want to have some fun. But Mangle's got some friends, They're going to get it done._

Foxy's POV

I walked down to the hall that was right outside the night guard's office. He flashed his light towards me as I open my jaw and get into a running position. I looked into the light that flashing in front of me, and it made me remember the first time I came into this suit. Confused and cold. I was not going to be gotten rid of that easily! I twitched and then started saying this to the man down the hall, my voice resounding off of everything. "The Mangle's out for you, she'll take a bite out of you" I started, watching the eyes of the intruder widen in fear. "She's hanging upside down, there's nothing you can do". He began flickering his flash light at me a lot more. "She's not out for revenge, just wants to have some fun. But Mangle's got some friends, we're going to get it done". Finally the light became too much for me, and I had to retreat to the Parts/Services room.

 _I am out for you, Take a bite out of you. I'm climbing upside down, There's nothing you can do. I'm not out for revenge, Just want to have some fun. But I have got some friends, They're going to get it done._

Mangle's POV

If I were alive, then this would be where I would die of embarrassment. Me and the old Foxy always had a bit of a bond more than any other toy animatronic with an old one. I was touched by the way he said that he would tell how I was going get the night guard. I then hummed to the tune of his ranting as I climbed along the ceiling. "I am out for you, I'll take a bite out of you" I gurgled to herself as I climbed over Toy Freddy. "T-take a bite out of you, I'm climbing upside down, There's nothing you can do" I sang while moving around old Chica. "I'm not out for revenge, I just want to have some fun" I glitched as I got even closer to the vent. "But I have some friends, They're going to get it done".

 _I...Don't...Like...This. They all gave up, On trying to, Fix me every day. I...May...Not...Have. A grudge against, The one they hate, But that will not stop me, Today. The Mangle's out for you. Take a bight out of you, It's climbing upside down, There's nothing you can do. It's not out for revenge, Just wants to have some fun. But Mangle's got some friends, They're going to get it done._

I finally got to the vent. Electrical currents were pulsing throughout my mangled body from the blood lust. I couldn't wait to finally get rid of this evil man. Then I stopped.

 _I...Wish. I could know the way they feel about. This bad...Man. Who made them hurt, All I want to do is help all my friends out. I'm...Just. A robot who can't feel, The way my fox friend feels. Cause He's...Real. He feels all of the pain. All I want to do is help them take it all away._

I reflected on the first time I saw the old animatronics. They look scared and sad. They were trying to walk about, and they looked so ugly doing so. One of them even couldn't move! They would try to talk among themselves and soon they spread the idea of getting revenge on the murderer, the "Purple Man". The emotion they carried made me feel jealous of the fact that they have lived. I wanted to know what it felt like to be a kid. But then again, they had that chance taken away from them. I knew from the bottom of my endoskeleton that I had to help my new friends. With no hesitation, I climbed into the right vent, bent on bringing an end to the night guard.

 _I...Don't...Like...This. They all gave up, On trying to, Fix me every day. I...May...Not...Have. A grudge against, The one they hate. But that will not stop me, Today-a-a-a-a-d-d-d-day-a-a-a-a-d-d-d-day-a-a-day-day-day-a-a-a- (Glitches)_

I squeezed through the mental vent. It was actually quite larger than it should be. It seemed as though the building wanted me to get the intruder. My radio was being very loud and I was hoping that the night guard would not hear. He didn't seem to check the camera so it looked like I was in the clear. I finally got to the end of the tunnel. I could see the man frantic with fear, flashing down the hallway with his flashlight and constantly going to check the cameras. I had a feeling that he was winding the music box at the Prize Corner. This was my chance!

 _(Day-a-a-a-a-d-d-d-day-a-a-a-a-d-d-d-ay-day-day-day-a-a-a-d-d-d-d-d-ay-ay-day-day-day-a-a-)_

 _The Mangle's out for you, Take a bite out of you. It's climbing upside down, There's nothing you can do. It's not out for revenge, Just wants to have some fun. But Mangle's got some friends, They're going to get it done._

I carefully snaked my way up to the ceiling of the room and pushed myself into a comfortable position to dangle. The night guard actually seemed kind of young and sweet, but I knew that was probably just an act. He was the one who sent my friends here to this wretched place. And staring at his purple uniform, I realize that he is the one who first tore me apart and inspired all the other children to do so. He prevented me from saving the 5 dead kids. I began to get so angry. He put the watching device down and looked around the room. He used his flash light a bit before finally looking up. He gasped and stared at me. I just hung their with a toothy smile on my face.

(Day-a-a-a-a-ay-ay-d-d-d-day-a-a-a-a-a-a-day-d-d-d-day-day-a-a-a-a-day-d-d-d-a-a-a-a-d-a-a) _I am out for you, Take a bite out of you. I'm climbing upside down, There's nothing you can do. I'm not out for revenge, Just want to have some fun. But I have got some friends, They're going to get it done-o-o-o-o-o-o-one. Going to get it doooooooonnee._

He took a gulp, checked the vents, used his light, then went back to his camera. I made a huge amount of static before I said "G-going to get it done-o-o-one". He put his device down and then I lunged at him, taking a bite of his head before retreating back to the ceiling. Then I made my way back to Kid's Cove, proud of what I done. (Boop Boop System Powering Down).


	2. Sayonara Maxwell Song Story

**_I am not doing these song stories in any specific order so don't get mad if I suddenly switch from Five Nights at Freddy's 2 to Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Please give me suggestions for songs that I should do. Thanks._ **

Sayonara Maxwell-Five Nights at Freddy's 2-song

 _(Creepy Piano Music) Let's celebrate. Make your sorrows go away. Time for fears to fade. A jolly night thou awaits. No use to call for aid (Giggles)._

Jeremy's POV

I sighed. This was my first time at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria working as the night guard, and I was really quite nervous. Just a few minutes ago I had listened to that guy over the phone. He was not really convincing that I would be safe. At least I knew what to do. He also told me to call out whenever it was 12 A.M or 6 A.M. Something about letting the animatronics know when to get back to the stage or whatever. I checked the time and it said 12 A.M. "I-it's twelve o' clock" I shouted into the hall. It was pretty quiet for just a bit before I heard a metallic groan from the end. Then I heard something really scary. I heard a kid laugh!

 _The music box is silently creaking. Thin thread life is near a split. If you are thinking, We're merely playing, Then let's fool around for a bit. Your blood's curdling and heart skips a beat, The nightmare awaits in the shadows. And I could swear I just heard a shriek, Is there something I don't know. (Musical Pause) (Hello?)_

This was not what I expected to happen, but I had to do job. I brought up my camera and went to the Prize Corner. There was a button that said wind the music box, so I did that. For some reason, I really did feel like my life was in danger. I checked the Show Stage and saw that Toy Bonnie had left. I gulped and tried to reassure myself. Maybe this was all a joke? Maybe this was all just a prank? I bet they were just playing with me. I calmed down a bit before I went back to the Show Stage. Now Toy Chica was gone! This wasn't funny anymore. The camera said signal interrupted and was static. Then it cleared up, and Toy Freddy was gone. As I was looking for everyone, when I got to the Parts/Services room, I could have almost sworn I heard a scream. This terrified me to no ends and I quickly put the device down. Clearly, none of this was just some coincidence.

 _Bonnie will tear you apart. Dolls are opening their mouths. Foxy's baring her sharp teeth. Freddy will make it hard to breath. Chica's roaring with laughter, Your own flesh is what they chase after. So why won't you just give up. You'll asleep and you won't wake up. Bonnie will tear you apart. Dolls are opening their mouths. Foxy's baring her sharp teeth. Freddy will make it hard to breath. Chica's roaring with laughter, Your own flesh is what they chase after. So why won't you just give up. You'll fall asleep and you won't wake up. (Musical Interlude)_

When I checked the hallway, I saw Toy Freddy standing there. It creeped me out beyond no means. I looked at the Left and Right Vents and found that Toys Bonnie and Chica were crawling in them. I heard Balloon Boy laughing as he was getting closer. I saw that the Mangle was waiting for her turn to go in the vents. I had no idea what to do. When I brought the device down, I saw Toy Freddy even closer to the office. I tried flashing my light at him to make him go away. No such luck. When I wound the music box up again, Toy Freddy got into my room and stared at me with his black eyes. I yelped and put on the Freddy mask. He went away after the room's lights flickered. I checked the vents and it seems as though Toy Bonnie and Chica left. This was so much harder than I expected.

 _Those little dolls can handle the scoffing. But what they can't handle are kids. Poor parents watch as they can do nothing as children become delicious treats. Cameras show you it's nearly the end, Leave remaining hope for salvation. Your screams and struggles will not suspend, The torment and pain are the only redemption. (Musical Pause) (Hello?)_

All of the sudden, that phone guy's voice appears, and he starts talking about how one of the animatronics bit one of the people at a birthday party. He said that the toy animatronics will be scrapped because of this. I was astonished to hear this, but that only reminded me of what was chasing after my blood. As I checked the cameras, I saw that it was three o' clock. "Yes!" I whispered. I was making it through the night. I saw Ballon Boy in the vents, smiling at me in that eerie way of his.

All Animatronics POV

The Purple Man will pay for his murders. Only if we inflict the equal amount of pain he put upon us will we be even and finally free.

 _Evil craves defeat and chaos. Your not staying home was fatal. Endo, come, enjoy the party, This one sure does look real hearty. Carelessness left you in vain, Walls all sprinkled with blood stains. So why won't you just give up. You'll fall asleep and you won't wake up. Evil craves defeat and chaos. Your not staying home was fatal. Endo, come, enjoy the party, This one sure does look real hearty. Carelessness left you in vain, Walls all sprinkled with blood stains. So why won't you just give up. You'll fall asleep and you won't wake up. (Musical Interlude) Eat yourself or be eaten. This game can not be beaten. (Musical Interlude) (Hello?)._

Jeremy's POV

I quickly put on the mask for every single time something came close to getting into my office. If I was not careful, this might be the last time I see anything again. If only I had not taken this job! And for minimum wage too! There was a deep tremor from the end of the building and I had the sneaking suspicion that it was not good. When I checked the Parts/Services room, everyone there was gone. I nearly went berserk from what I saw. This would mean that more things would be coming after me!

 _Bonnie will tear you apart. Dolls are opening their mouths. Foxy's baring her sharp teeth. Freddy will make it hard to breath. Chica's roaring with laughter, Your own flesh is what they chase after. So why won't you just give up. You'll fall asleep annd you won't wake up. Bonnie will tear you apart. Dolls are opening their mouths. Foxy baring her sharp teeth. Freddy will make it hard to breath. Chica's roaring with laughter, Your own flesh is what they chase after. So why won't you just give up. You'll fall asleep and you won't wake up. (Musical Interlude) (Faint Giggles)._

It was four o' clock. I was eagerly awaiting the end of my shift when the new or should I say old animatronics came up. I saw the Foxy at the end of the hall and I flashed my light furiously at him. Then I saw Freddy staring at me through the camera, almost as if he knew I was here. I saw Bonnie climbing through the vents and Chica was covering a wall in one of the party rooms. When I put my camera down, I saw this not moving yellow bear with a microphone in his still hand staring at me. I quickly put on my mask and then he just vanished from thin air. That is impossible! It then turned to 5 A.M. "Please turn it to six" I kept repeating to myself as I was beginning to cry. This was all becoming to much for me. Then the worst thing possible happened. The old and new animatronics started to team up! I saw both Foxys watching me from the hallway with malice in their eyes. Both Freddys were watching me through the cameras. I thought I even saw the old one laugh! Both Bonnies were working their way to me through the vents. Then I saw both Chicas in the Main Hall. I also saw Ballon Boy and that lifeless Freddy together. This was becoming my living nightmare. When I checked the cameras, I realized that I was too late to find that I didn't wind the music box in a while and so whatever was in there was coming out to find me. It was almost time for me to leave and I prayed that I would make it. Then I heard giggling. It was very faint but I knew I heard it. And at that moment, A clown thing with tears down its face and white glowing eyes popped up at me, and I never saw the light of day again.

 ** _Woo. These things are so hard to do. I hoped you enjoyed. Peace!_**


	3. Fnaf Song Story

**_Hee Hee, Ouran High Host Club is very interesting. Enjoy the original song that started it all, I think._**

Five Nights at Freddy's Song by the Living Tombstone

(Toreador March) (Deep Giggling) (Snap)

Mike's POV

My first day or really, night, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was about to begin. I was standing outside the doors of the pizzeria with the opening keys in my hand. I was going to spend 30 hours of my life here. Did I also forget to mention I'm pretty good when it comes to math. I am so good at it that I can tell I am just barely making minimum wage at this stupid job! Of course, it is the only job that is available for me. Best to just get it over with. I head inside.

I walk past the animatronics that I am supposed to be watching for. They are really big and tall. I don't think any young child would be that trustworthy of something that scary. My eyes trail over to a curtain and a sign out at the front that says, "Out of Order". That's too bad. I walk down the rest of the hall before I begin to hear music. I think I am anyway. Then this weird laughing that seemed to be coming from the way I came. I race down the hallway before I remember that I am supposed to say 12 A.M or 6 A.M. Who came up with that idea?! I shouted 12 A.M. Then I get to my office and sit down. Time to get to work.

 _We're waiting every night to finally roam and invite, Newcomers to play with us, For many years we've been all alone. We're forced to be still and play the same songs we've known since that day. An impostor took our life away. Now we're stuck here to decay (High Pitch Scream)._

 _ **Alright, these two POVs happen at the same time so do not get confused in the song.**_

Bonnie's POV

When the lights turned off, I was suddenly aware of where I was. I was back on the Show Stage with Chica and Freddy. They were powered on also. We could hear a voice coming from the office. It sounded just like the person who last joined us. Maybe it was a new guard coming to check on us. I looked on with sad eyes since I knew this would be the last time this intruder would breath. We were so lonely; you couldn't really blame us. After singing the same songs we were sung to when we were alive, we were bound to get more annoyed. Now that I think about it, when we were in the Part/Services at the old restaurant, someone who looked like our murderer came and did the same thing this person is doing! I heard the a device click and we looked at it. The guard was watching us. "Well" I said to my friends,"Let's give him something to look out for". It was his fault for putting us here. Now we can get our long awaited revenge. Chica made a shriek that made the camera short circuit. I stepped off the stage with anticipation dripping from me. Or was that blood?

Mike's POV

When I got down, the phone began to ring. Thing was, I didn't know where the phone was. I would just let it ring and hope the person calling would leave a message. "Hello? Hello Hello?" the voice asked. Whoever was calling did not sound too sure of themselves. After this guy finished his message, I was able to understand my situation. And I was totally ready to quit! I immediately checked on the Show Stage. They were all standing still for a minute before they turned to face me. All of them! Then the one that looked like a duck opened its mouth, but I couldn't hear anything. Then the screen went fuzzy. It said signal interrupted. I panicked and flicked through all of the cameras before they became clear again. I checked the original camera before I realized one was missing. He was in the Party Room. Then the Parts Room. Then the Hallway. Then in the Supply Closet. Then in the Right Corner before my office. I could hear a faint sound, a weird scream in the distance. I put down my computer just barely before that bunny came in the doorway.

 _Please let us get in, Don't lock us away, We are not like what you are thinking. We are poor little souls, Who have lost all control, And we are forced here to take that role. We've been all alone, Stuck in our little zone, Since 1987. Join us, Be are friend, Or just be stuck and defend. After all you only got._

I imagine a weird horror noise when I saw that thing. I let out a small yelp before immediately pressing the "close door" button. This was too scary to be true. I pressed the light button and saw his shadow. He's still there! I decide to check the other animatronics before they caught up to me while I was unprepared. The chicken and the bear were still there. That was a relief. I put down the camera to check if the bunny was still at the door. Thankfully, he was long gone. I lifted the door to conserve power. This job is a nightmare! I then check the screen to look for the bunny, but instead I see the exhibit that was out of order. And the animatronic that was in it!

 _Five nights at Freddy's (glitch). Is this where you want to be. I just don't get it (glitch). Why do you want to stay. Five nights at Freddy's (glitch). Is this where you want to be. I just don't get it. Why do you want to stay. Five nights at Freddy's...Oh. (Musical Interlude) (Jumpscare Scream)._

It was opening the curtains slightly and was staring at my device. It was hard to really see it in great detail but it looked like some sort of coyote or fox. It had its jaw open, filled with sharp teeth. There seemed to be some metal thing attached to its right hand. And those eyes! They were pale white but seemed to be looking directly at me. It was getting quite creepy.

Foxy's POV

I was minding me own business before until I heard a sound. It made me go mad on the inside. I felt it was calling me to do something that I never finished. I peeked out of me curtains just in time to spy a watching device fixed on me. It went back and forth, back and forth. The mere sight of it enrages me. I could tell that it was the new night guard. Just after destroying the life of the last one, whoever manages this ship sends another. Suddenly, a jolting thought reminded me of who I was and why I was here. I let out a low growl and step outside. The watching thing stopped moving and then I got into a running position with my head hanging dangerously to the side and my hook up. Then, the device starts to move again. I can't believe that this person wants to be here at this place that is even worse than Davy Jones's Locker. I don't get. This person should not stay here. But it is too late for them. The device stops moving again and I see my mate, Golden Freddy appear, before vanishing like a desert trick. He wrote "It's me" on me out of order sign. I hope the night guard sees it. Then I start to run down the hall. Me eyepatch goes up and down and I raise my hook. I will finally be able to end my friends' misery. We will be able to leave! Just as I was about to pop in, the door slams in me face. I bang on it so I could try to knock it down, but it stays there. This was too much. I let out a scream before leaving.

Mike's POV

My heart can not stop pounding. I nearly died! That concept was just so foreign to me. Guess I should be expecting that now that I work here. I check the cameras and see that it is 6 A.M. Finally. "6 A.M." my voice cracks as I say my life sentence. I hear tiny children's voices saying "Yay" in my head. Does this mean I am going insane? I know even without my awesome math skills that going here would be the end of me. But, I really need the money. People do dangerous jobs to make money. Mine isn't really any different. I step outside, check both of the halls, then walk to the nearest exit. All the animatronics are back in their places like they never even moved. Evil creatures they are. Guess I'll be seeing them tomorrow night. "Later" I call out before leaving this hellhole.

 _We're really quite surprised, We get to see you another night. You should have looked for another job, You should have said to this place goodbye. It's like there is so much more, Maybe you've been in this place before. We remember a face like yours, You seem acquainted with those doors._

Chica's POV

Everything went dark before everything went back to light. I blinked a bit before turning over to face the others. They were turned on and looking around. Then we saw that night guard from before. I did not want to see him again. I also never imagined someone would want to go back to this horrible place. I would cry for this person if I had real eyes. He should have gone somewhere else. I look back to where the party tables are. It feels like yesterday when I was stuffed into a suit, after getting impaled with a knife. That makes me think. That guy in the purple outfit always seems to be here every night. He always has a different face. It's weird. I want to find out why. "12 A.M." a voice echoed from far away. Freddy turned to me and nodded before laughing. That made the watching device go still. I stepped off the Show Stage and into the Party Area. Then I headed towards the Bathrooms. The watching thing was moving here. I eyed it before moving on. I walked into the kitchen and banged on some pots and pans, just to make him feel nervous. My cupcake seemed to like that. I stepped to the hallway and stood still. My spirit was getting restless with the thought of ending my afterlife. I waited in the Right Corner and stared at the camera. I'm so close. I silently made my move and peeked through the window. Then that night guard turned on the light, screamed, and closed the door on me. That's not fair.

 _Please let us get in, Don't lock us away, We're not like what you are thinking. We're poor little souls, Who have lost all control. And we are forced here to take that role. We've been all alone, Stuck in our little zone, Since 1987. Join us, Be our friend, Or just be stuck and defend. After all you only got._

Mike's POV

I was panting. That chicken was way too close to coming into my office! Something wacky was going on here. I mean besides the animatronics out for my skin. I think, I need to really get my A-game on. "You wanna play?" I mumbled to no one in particular. "Lets play". I checking the cameras like a mad man. And while doing so, the robots seemed to be getting more aggressive. I tried not to concentrate on that. Everything was a blurred haze. I checked a special part on my device to see that my power was going down fast. As I was checking the Right Hall, I saw these weird, crying, child posters. "What?" I whispered. Then my camera switched on its own to the Left Corner where a new poster there was showing off this yellow bear. I put down my screen to clear my head when I see this golden animatronic bear slumped over in my office. In front of my eyes are "It's me" hallucinations with bloodshot eyes on what looked like a brown version of the bear in front of me. I screamed and pulled up the screen as fast as I could. I slowly lowered it, hoping that whatever was there was gone. Thankfully, it was.

"Ugh" I grumbled. This is getting old really fast. Then I heard a deep laugh that echoed throughout the building. I panic and check the Show Stage. And. The. Bear. Is. Gone. I try to look for him but I can't see anything out of the ordinary for this place. I examine my office to find if he was here, but nothing is out of place. The bunny and chicken are bugging me out though. When the bunny comes to the doorway, I hear him talking to me. "H-h-Hi there, friend. It's y-your old, olldd pal Bonnie Bunny. Why don't you cooomme out and play w-with us?" he groans outside. This was the first time he tried to communicate with me and it did not make me feel reassured. Then the chicken was at my window again. "Why heelllo, nice to s-s-s-see you again. It's me, Chica the Chicken. Ha ha-ah-ah ha, let's eat" she said in a dreadful voice. I try to imagine they are nice animals. They are peaceful ones, right?

 _Five nights at Freddy's (glitch). Is this where you want to be. I just don't get it (glitch). Why do you want to stay. Five nights at Freddy's (glitch). Is this where you want to be. I just don't get it (glitch). Why do you want to stay. Five nights at Freddy's...Oh. (Musical Interlude) (Child's Scream Fades)._

Then, my power went out. Everything had an eerie glow to it and the doors were raised. The wind rushed through the building and out again. Then I heard footsteps drawing closer and closer. I was not like this. Then an old melody from my childhood started to play. I think it was called the Toreador March. I looked to my left and saw blue eyes at my doorway. They were flashing on and off and there was a scary smile plastered underneath it. The noise seemed to be coming from it. "Freddy" I whisper. Now, my office became pitch black. Nothing was happening. Maybe I would be able to make out of this alive. Then Freddy popped out of nowhere. My last thoughts were wondering why there was a child scream coming from him.

 _ **This took me three days to make so you had better be happy! I'm proud of it though since it is very diverse in everyone's POV. Yay.**_


	4. Mangled Song Story

**_I'm so sorry everyone. I haven't been updating, I know. You are all allowed to throw a football at my head. And I'm sorry to make this chapter on a short song. I have to work on my other projects too. School is draining the life out of, well, my life! Either way, don't forget to check out my other stuff. I'll work on them I, promise. This song was one of the early ones I heard so I wanted to make a memento for it, and, it's catchy._**

Mangled By NateWantsToBattle

 _Hello, Hello? Hey, Hey Wow you made it. Good job, Good job. Hey, Uh, Do me a favor and maybe sometime you could check inside those suits in the back room. I'm going to try to hold out until someone checks maybe, Maybe it won't be so bad. I uh, I was wondering what was in those empty heads back there. And ya know, But, Never mind. I'm sure you'll be fine. (Rapid Music Starts Playing)._

Jeremy's POV

This was my second night on the job at Fazbear's Pizzeria as the night guard. The animatronics in the building were after me, and I'm slowly losing my mind because of them. "Oh, why'd I have to take this stupid job" I mumble to myself. Checking through the cameras and using my flash light was such a pain. It wasn't helping that I was nervous enough to pee my pants. The phone guy said that the old animatronics might turn back on, and I had a sneaking suspicion that they were. Why, oh, why did I have to do this job?

 _We're back. Revamped. The Madness never ends. We're not. Alone. This time we've brought some friends. No doors. No hope. But you keep coming back. But if this is what you want! Then you can be just like us. (Rapid Music)_

Freddy's POV

I woke up laying on the bottom on the floor. It took a while before I was able to see. Everyone else was trying to wake up also. My body ached and groaned despite being made of metal and cloth. It was so painful, being like this. Foxy walked out of the room first, then Bonnie, and then Chica. I was the last to go. I was always the last to go, except for that one time.

In the hallway, a bright flash stopped me in my tracks. It was the night guard. I just knew it. He was trying to stop us! No matter, we weren't going to let him. I picked up the sounds of the new animatronics activating. I smiled because I knew, that they would help us. Even though they are our replacements, they were our friends. I walked quickly to the next room and waited. I did the same thing three times. Then, I finally got to the hallway outside of the security guard's room. It didn't have any doors, making it so much easier to get in. I looked inside and saw that the boy in there was very panicked. His situation was hopeless.

My mind wandered to the time when I used to enjoy going to Freddy Fazbear's. Back when I was alive. That purple man destroyed everything for us, and he taunted me everywhere. He came for the Puppet, he came for us, and I think, he is coming for five more kids. Now, he was here, in this very office. Clearly, he was just asking for revenge. If he wanted to be an empty costume, we would be more than happy do so.

 _It's what we're made to do, You act like we're blame. Wear a mask to hide yourself, When really it makes us the same. A couple hours, But it's feeling like days, Now you're running out of power, Leave you mangled and winding away. Step one, Check lights. And empty out the hall. Did you, Hear that. There's banging in the walls. Enjoy your, New Job. Because it might be your last. If you find its six A.M., We will see you tomorrow._

When our murderer saw me, he screamed and froze on the spot. Strange, it did not seem like the sort of action he would normally take. Then he started shouting. "Ah, get away from me" he cried out. I could hear that his voice had changed from the last time I saw him. It was a lot higher. Why was he acting like he didn't know us? I stepped into the office to try and catch him. He put on a mask that looked like me, then I saw Golden Freddy in his place. Memories of good times with him came, and I decided to leave him in peace. When I left, I realized that I was fooled. Anger bit at me and I had a hard time moving. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I saw everyone else trying to make their way into the night guard's office as well. It felt like it was taking forever. When I went back to his office, I could see he was using his flash light a lot less. This must mean he was running out of battery. My excitement was bubbling up. Soon, he will be no more. I thought of what the night guard did every night. He had to make sure that we weren't waiting to kill him in the halls or the vents. If he heard anything, then he had to use the cameras. I laughed at this. He should enjoy his time here, while he is still breathing. Just when I was about to get him, a bell rang, and my programming told me it was time to go back to the Parts/Services room. It must be six A.M. I guess I had to get him another night.

 _It's what we're made to do, You act like we're to blame. Wear a mask to hide yourself, When really it makes us the same. A couple hours, But it's feeling like days, Now you're running out of power, Leave you mangled. (Rapid Music)_

I walked back to the Parts/Services room with no control over my body. The machine was the one that was really moving me. So close yet so far. How could I not have taken our revenge? That means we have to stay here even longer. I shuddered at the thought of it. The rest of the gang was coming back also, with their heads hanging low. We were untied, in disappointment and in happiness. We went into the dark room and positioned ourselves back in our old places.

 _It's what we're made to do, You act like we're to blame. Wear a mask to hide yourself, When really it makes us the same. A couple hours, But it's feeling like days, Now you're running out of power, Leave you mangled and winding away._

I heard a door open and shut somewhere far away. Slowly, tears began streaming down my face. They were dark red. It was blood, I remembered. Chica came over and hugged me. Then Foxy, and then Bonnie. We were all crying. Maybe it was just the sadness, or our compassion for each other, but the real Golden Freddy appeared in front of us. This was just like when we first died. We were all hanging on to each other, we real tears on our cold faces. This was only the beginning. We will not ever let the purple man be free as long as we weren't.

 ** _Ugh, I'm glad I got that done. It took longer than I thought. I am so out of practice. I'm really sorry. This is the first time I've done Freddy's POV and let the Night Guard survive. So, yay? I'll try to do more original songs too. That reminds me. You should check out Game Theory's Fnaf Dream Theory. It might show finally show the truth._**


	5. It's Time to Die Song Story

_**This is so catchy! It's a shame that there is cursing in this song. I guess you can't have everything. Have you ever noticed that with the start of a lot of my chapters the security guard always comes in the building? I just caught that now so I'm going to try and make this one different. Hope you like the first FNAF 3 song story.**_

It's Time to Die by DAGames

 _(Hyping Music) Thirty years since all this happened. Thirty years it took to rise. Blood on the floor and in their eyes, They took the bite and left them to die. Thirty years and now I'm here, The only one left to scream in fear. Your job means nothing when I got you running away with blood in your tears._

Springtrap's POV

Slowly, ever so slowly, I opened my eyes. I was programed to wake up at midnight to make sure my body doesn't waste away. What a stupid idea. It just gives me the chance to kill the "Night guard". I heard about that phony's job. He isn't even doing anything! But I will put an end to that. I rise off the ground and head towards what that phone guy calls Room 10.

As I walk, I look back on the times when I was once human. Ah, the joys of eating and breathing and taking the lives of children. It filled me with happiness. It didn't last of course. Those damn kids took it away from me. Thirty years of living in this wretched animatronic made me see the error of my ways. The error of being afraid of ghosts! Still, their lifeless bodies drenched in blood was at the high point of my life. I even heard that the animals they were in were leaking mucus and blood from their eyes. Ha, served them right. I guess they couldn't handle the stress. Dumb those punks. They killed me, and now in 2023, I think, I'm not getting any better. To make the best of my situation, I'm going to kill the night guard. JUST FOR the fUn of it!

When I get there, I look up at the camera to see if it was moving or not. It wasn't. Perfect chance for me to spring a hallucination on him. To make him a little more warmed up, of course. A neat little trick I learned how to do. I think about the animatronics of the Fazbear restaurants I've been to and they do the work all for me. Then I move on to the next room. Nothing going on there. I was in the middle of the hallway, waiting for him to notice me. Nothing. I walk up really close to get a better look at it. It looks like a state of the art camera to me. This guy must be a moron to not be able to use one of these.

I skip across a few rooms. An easy talent of mine. I end up in Room 1, looking intently into the camera. I wait a few minutes before traveling to my next goal, the office. Step by step through the hallway. The hunter hunting the hunted. It brings back so many fond memories. Finally, I get there.

 _Take a look at me, Can you see the death in my eyes. All the time you're waiting, I get stronger with power and force. It's not as if they're paying you much._

I go in front of the long window that showed the night guard's office. The man in there, hardly even a man, was on a tablet pressing random buttons. This guy was a sitting duck. I stared at him, daring him to try and stop me. He looked up from his screen to go to his other one when he saw me in the window. I think he became paralyzed with fear because after he saw me, we sort of had a staring contest. I was winning of course. I'm never losing again. The lights started to flash, and he went to his other screen. I smiled and started to move again. Just I was about to get to the doorway, I heard a child's laughter echo through the building. I lose all sense of my sanity and take off towards the sound.

I get to Room 4 and take in my surroundings. There were no children anywhere. I was tricked! This bum was tougher than he looked. He is really going to regret ever coming here. Especially for minimum wage.

 _In Five Nights at Freddy's 3. I'll hunt you down and you will see, You burn alive. When you hit night 5. That's life. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3. A horror ride built just for me. You're doom is near, You're time comes now, You're just too late, I'm coming for you now._

Ha Ha. It has been such a long time since I had the thrill of stalking someone. This is also an interesting place to hunt. Broken wires and hanging lights are everywhere. It would be very easy for the place to be destroyed, like in a fire. Ah well, that's life. This is all I have left. Stuck in a place dedicated to my murders is great and all, but it get's boring after 30 years. Poor sap had the wonderful luck of working here though. He's doomed.

 _All these toys yet not much time before I take your soul tonight. Piece by piece I build your fears, What can we use to end this right. All these vents and all these rooms, The camera keeps you from your doom, Cus nothing's stopping me from the past that rotting, I'm still here b****, You're fight ends soon. Now I'm free to take your soul and place it in mine. All the time you're waiting time grows longer and longer inside. Before you know it, Your soul is mine._

I head towards the nearest opening in the wall to get to the vents. Another nifty thing about this place is that it is big enough to let me through the air system. The perfect place to get to the office. I enter the area and start climbing. I curse my metal body for being so loud as I bang on the floors of the vent. I hear a beeping noise and I look ahead to see what was causing the sound. A camera was focusing on me and making the beeping sound. Looks like I caught the attention of the night guard. Then a metal door slams in my face. Damn mechanics! I exit the vents into Room 6. I turn my head to see and old arcade game flashing grey and black, despite the terrible condition it is in. I automatically think back to the time when Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was open. The year was 1987. That was when I got those brats that put me in here. The look of terror on their faces made it worthwhile being in that hell of a restaurant.

I get closer to the hallway where I was in before, the one near the window. I can feel my inner clock ticking away, showing me that the night was not getting any shorter. My body heaves from exasperation, but I keep on going. The night guard is going to pay with his life!

 _In Five Nights at Freddy's 3. I'll hunt you down and you will see, You burn alive. When you hit night 5. That's life. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3. A horror ride built just for me. You're doom is near, You're time comes now, You're just too late, I'm coming for you now._

I get to the doorway of the office. I was successful in avoiding the gaze of the night guard in the window. I peek my head from my hiding place to watch him. He seems to be panicking a lot more now. Maybe it's because he can't find me. Heh heh, if only he knew. While he is looking on one of his tablets, I sneak in and wait for him to come off it so I can really scare him. Just as I was about to, an alarm clock starts ringing. He puts away the tablet and then screams when he sees me. I wanted to kill him, I really did, but my body couldn't move. I turned around to look at the time and see that it is 6 A.M. Argh, my time is up. I look back once more at the man before going out the doorway to wander the building again. I'm going to be away for a while. But I'll be back when the sun sets.

Midnight 4 Days Later... 

_Thirty years ago they used to be just toys, Just playmates. But then it happened, The fire in their eyes became unstoppable, Indestructible. They were machines ready for the final act, But thirty years have passed, The patrons renewed the franchise, Rebuilt the nightmare. Poor fools. What the f*** have they done. We're coming for you._

Deep Inside Springtrap's Mind

Those children... Those damn kids! They used to be in my position before I was in theirs. They were animatronics too, hell bent on revenge. Of course, they probably got the lucky end of the deal. They got to be around other kids. What I would give to get another chance to kill another one of them. Then I came around. I got them, and they got me. Thirty years ago. I never should have went back. Thankfully for me, those interested in my speciality came and brought me here to the museum of my efforts. Poor fools. They had no idea what they unleashed. This time, I won't fail. Heh heh heh.

 _12 A.M., You sit and stare. 1 A.M., I start the fair. 2 A.M., I zip and zoom. 3 A.M., I come for you. 4 A.M., S*** just got real. 5 A.M, You know the deal. Let's hope you make the last hour count. It's time to die._

Springtrap's POV

He got away for four nights in a row! The thought of it enrages me. I, the master hunter of all time, are stuck to this, chasing a fool for fun. This will be his last night alive, mark my words. I will do whatever it takes.

It's midnight now. He is probably watching me. I'm waiting for him to make the first move. It'll only make it more pleasurable. He activates the child's laughter and I race into the next room. Fine then, my turn. I move across 3 rooms and use a hallucination by the time he realizes that I was gone. It's 1 A.M. already. He sends me back to Room 9 with the child's laughter again. That's okay. I easily travel to the next 5 rooms. It's 2 A.M.

I easily enter the vents and make it so close to the office before he closes the door on me. I use a hallucination to get back at him. After moving to the next room again, the clock turns to 3 A.M. I'm losing time. The night guard sends me to Room 6 and then to Room 8. We kind of keep repeating that until I finally let loose my strongest hallucination. It easily distracts him and I make it all the way to the window. The time turns to 4 A.M. and I can feel the pressure on me. The night guards looks up from his tablet and stares at me.

"I'm not scared of you" he mouths. I only smile back. He won't be cocky when I'm done with him. If there is even enough of him to be there.

He moves me towards Room 2 and I grow increasingly angry. The clock turns to 5 A.M. and I know, if I don't do something, he will win. I won't let him. I'm not losing to anyone ever again, damn it! I move as quickly as I can towards the office. He's so busy he doesn't notice me. I peek my head at him again and he spots me.

"No" he cries out. "No, why." "Leave me alone. I haven't done anything to you!" He shouts. I try to answer him, but all I can make is rasping noises. He shivers and goes back to the tablet. "I'm going to send you away" he says as he presses a button. The sound of laughter echoes, but I don't follow it. It's too late for him.

 _In Five Nights at Freddy's 3. I'll hunt you down and you will see, You'll burn alive. When you hit night 5. That's life. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3. A horror ride built just for me. Your doom is near, Your time comes now, You're just too late, I'm coming for you now. What can we use. The power divine. Your time ends now. Burn alive in night 5. What can we use. The power divine. Your time ends now. Burn alive in night 5. (Jumpscare)_

He looked up, expecting me to be gone. He was shocked when he saw I wasn't.

"But, but how?" he asked.

I made a laugh that sounded more like metal rubbing against each other. The once human part of me decided that I wanted to drag out his death. I grabbed him by his shirt and flung him to the hallway. He landed on his arm and I heard a sickening crack. "Ah" I heard him say through tears. I walked after him, my soul burning with contempt.

"What's wrong with you? I know you're supposed to be scary, but this is going way too far" the man shouted at me. I decided to give him a nice look at his killer before I finish the job. I took of my mask to show the decaying flesh on the inside. He held his good hand up to his mouth in fear. Then he took of running towards the nearest exit. When he saw that it wouldn't open, he took off in the other direction. I was on his trail the entire way.

Finally, we got to Room 10. It was the only way and I wasn't going to let him through. The night guard tried to get out but I caught him. He screamed and tried to kick me. I brought him close to my face. I let my real soul show through these animatronic eyes. What he saw must have terrified him because he went bug eyed. I was about to knock the life out of him when he pulled something out. It was a lighter.

"I promise I'll stop smoking if I get out of this alive" he prays.

I was focused on the fire coming out of the lighter. We wiggled out of my grip and threw the lighter at some open wires. It immediately caught on fire. It spread in a matter of seconds to the rest of the building. It caught on me! I looked for the night guard but he was gone. I opened the door to try and escape. He was running away far from here. Come back! I wasn't done with you! As my suit began to fall off, I tried to move away from the building, but a giant part of the wall fell in my way. I was trapped. There was nothing to do! So with my last few moment, I screamed in rage before dying my second death.

 ** _I'm frustrated. I couldn't get into the mind of the Purple Guy (Man) so instead it just sounded like me writing about whatever popped in my head. It's not exactly wrong either. It's a shame cause I really like this song. I'll try to get more into his head in next chapters. It will probably be easier anyway. By the way, I made a little code in the story that says something. Look to figure out what it is. Au revoir._**


End file.
